


Summer Night

by ShadowPaw



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, I WENT DOWN A HOLE, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Sad, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, i mean really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaw/pseuds/ShadowPaw
Summary: Summer loved him, she really did. And not even death made her stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. Sadness. I jumped on the "Qrow is Ruby's Dad" bandwagon, but you don't have to look at it like that. It could be platonic. Maybe... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are appreciated. You can visit me on tumblr! I'm wtf-with-all-my-fandoms

Maybe it was the shine of his eyes. Dark red that seemed to glow in the bright lights. Maybe it was his hair, dark black that was interspersed with lines of gray. His skin, pale and littered with soft scars from years of being a huntsman. His stupid cape, the one she had given him, now worn with holes and tears from years and years of wear. Maybe his laugh, deep and bright. A brilliant white in contrast to his dark hair and dark clothes. The way his mouth formed around her name when he said it, like it alone could keep him alive. His deep voice as it filled the air, making her want to listen to nothing else.

No, it wasn’t any one thing. She had decided it was every part of him that she loved. It was everything mixed together that made her want no one else, that made her love no one else. She loved him, she _loved him_.

But she didn’t love this.

Qrow was laying against a tree, one leg stretched out, the under tucked up under his chin. The flask in his hand glowed in the low moonlight. She could hear the swish of liquid as he drank down the alcohol that burned her nose. There was once a time where he hated alcohol, when he wouldn’t even touch the stuff. She had been proud of him. She had been…

“The moon is bright tonight.” Qrow rasped in a voice that had been hardened by the tests of time. Even though it was different from when she first met him, she still loved it. She traced her eyes up to the broken moon, smiling at the bright, silvery light.

“It is.” She agreed, her voice soft in the brilliant night. The wind whistled through the trees, carrying sounds of birds calling in the darkness. She had always loved birds. Beautiful creatures that saw the world from a million different angles.

Sometimes, those angles were dangerous.

“I’m almost out of alcohol.” He rumbled, peering into his flask.

“Good, I don’t want you to drink anymore.” She admitted, tucking her knees under her chest. Qrow sighed and pulled his other knee up to his chest.

“You should see the kids. They’ve gotten so big. Ruby… Ruby looks just like you.” He smiled sadly at the sky.

“I know. I think she’s beautiful. So is Yang.”

“They’re both so beautiful… So strong… When I look at them, it doesn’t feel like forever.” He sighed.

“Qrow...” She reached for him, pausing before he hand touched him. She couldn’t… She couldn’t…

“I love you, Summer. I miss you so m-much.” His voice cracked. Summer tried to touch him, her hand going right through him.

“I love you too, Qrow.” She whispered, unable to do anything but watch as he wiped away his own tears.

“I wish you were h-here…” Qrow finally cracked, curling in on himself and crying. Summer hugged him, even though he couldn’t feel her, even though he couldn’t see her, she hugged tight and did not let go.

“I’m right here, Qrow.” Summer spoke softly. The wind picked up again, rustling his cape even as hers was still. “I never left.”


End file.
